


A Damn Sight Better

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: Nights in Sandbridge [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bucky is not the Winter Soldier, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Frottage, M/M, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: It’s Bucky’s birthday and Tony wants to treat him right.





	A Damn Sight Better

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read Sandbridge: this takes place after Zen and the Art of Family Maintenance, and BEFORE High Noon in Sandbridge
> 
> If you haven't: All you need to know is that in this AU, Bucky's about 5 years older than Tony and they got married about five months ago. They own a seaside restaurant together.
> 
> N1 - sensory deprivation for the MCU Kink Bingo

There was nothing quite like staring a milestone birthday in the face to make a guy feel old, Bucky thought, peering at himself in the mirror as if he’d expected a whole crop of gray hair to sprout overnight.

Thirty.

Jesus.

When had that happened? He wasn’t quite sure; it certainly didn’t seem like he’d been an adult for more than a decade. He always had to pause and think back and realize that 2008 was really not just _last year_.

He’d been running his own business -- and that with some modicum of success -- for several years. He’d _gotten married_.

Maybe it’d been the presentation ceremony, where Tony and Bucky had awarded a STEM scholarship to “any local college woman,” which had actually meant Riri Williams, and she’d made some modern meme reference that totally flew over Bucky’s head. Which might not have been too bad, Riri was quite a bit younger than Bucky, but _Tony_ had laughed.

“Yeah, I’m old,” Bucky decided, telling his reflection, in case it had missed the memo. “Stick a fork in me, it’s all downhill from here.”

“Talking to yourself?” Tony said, coming into the bathroom and hooking his chin over Bucky’s shoulder, even as he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist.

“Just thinkin’ out loud,” Bucky said. He leaned closer to the mirror. “Is that a gray hair?” He pinched the offending strand between his forefinger and thumb and yanked it out at the root.

Tony rolled his eyes and tugged Bucky back, away from the mirror. “Stop obsessing about it,” he sing-songed. “You’re not old.”

“Tell that to my knees,” Bucky said. He finger combed at his hair. He wasn’t sure if he would notice if his hairline was thinning until it was too late to fix it. He shook his head at himself; when the hell had he gotten so vain? A quick glance at Tony gave him the answer. When he had someone he wanted to look good for. “Will you still love me when I’m decrepit?”

Tony rolled his eyes even harder. “Obviously.” He pulled at Bucky’s hand harder, dragging him back into the bedroom. “Come on, it’s your birthday. You’re supposed to be letting me spoil you, not hiding in the bathroom going through your hair with a magnifying glass.”

“Ug, birthdays. There should be a law, you should be able to trade them in or something. Like, there’s nothing cool, after you’re twenty-five and can rent a car without a waiver, anyway,” he complained. Bucky knew he was being ridiculous and being utterly unable to help it. Birthdays were a ridiculous concept; he hadn’t done anything special aside from being born. Really, his ma should be the one who’d gotten a party.

“If it makes you feel better, you can think of it as a gift for me,” Tony said cheerfully, nudging Bucky over to the bed and climbing up onto his lap. “In that I don’t get to treat you right very often.”

Bucky scoffed. “You ain’t never done me _wrong_ , Tony.” He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and tugged him closer. “All right, then. Take m’ mind off it.”

“Yeah?” Tony beamed, unaccountably pleased. “Because I was thinking, we need something a little bit special, to mark the occasion. How do you feel about blindfolds?”

“Uh,” Bucky said, mouth hanging open like a complete dumbass as a shiver of heat raced down his spine and clenched in his thighs. “I uh, don’t have any objections.” Which was hardly a ringing endorsement and he knew it, but “--never tried much of anything like that.”

Tony’s grin didn’t waver. He leaned to the side and fished around under his pillow, coming up with a long strip of cloth dangling from one finger. “Want to?”

Tony’s enthusiasm was infectious, and the thread of unease was rapidly giving way to interest. Bucky drew in a deep breath until it burned at the edges of his lungs, then gave himself over to Tony’s care. “A’ight,” he said. “You’re th’ boss.”

Tony leaned in to kiss him, all warm breath and eager tongue dancing along Bucky’s. “Great!” He pulled back just a little, then lifted the cloth and wrapped it around Bucky’s eyes. “You want it off, just take it off,” he said. “No harm, no foul.” He tied it behind Bucky’s head, taking care not to catch any hair in the knot. “Good?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Bucky said. The knot felt a little weird against the back of his head and he could see slivers of light around the edges, a soft blur of color, but that was it. Almost like when he and Steve were kids, and they’d gotten a pinata one year. Bucky’d taken a whack at it, and missed by a mile. Everyone had laughed, but it was good fun. He waggled his eyebrows, thinking the prize for hitting the mark this time would be a bit nicer than some dollar store candy.

“Good,” Tony said, and he was kissing Bucky again, languorous and slow. His hands were working their way up under Bucky’s shirt, stroking lightly at the skin of Bucky’s back and sides.

His eyes fluttered shut behind the blindfold, blocking out the last bits of light. It wasn’t much different from kissing Tony normally, all easy heat and sensual touch. But he was hyper aware of things that didn’t normally draw his attention; the way his breath sounded as it left his nose, the way he could feel his pulse just behind his ears. He smiled, feeling the way it stretched and changed the kiss, until Tony was licking at Bucky’s top lip. He groaned into it.

“Mm, that’s nice,” Tony hummed. He wormed his hands farther up under Bucky’s shirt, lifting it up and over Bucky’s head.

There was a soft _whump_ as the shirt hit the floor, and Tony’s hands were on him, sliding over Bucky’s shoulders and down his chest. Tony’s hands were rough, a little -- callused and chapped from work -- as they dragged across Bucky’s skin, tweaking his nipples but not lingering to tease, not yet. “I love touching you.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” Bucky said, aware that his voice had dropped into a rough purr. “Love you touchin’ me, honey.” He leaned back on his elbows, arching his back a little and presenting a more tempting target.

Tony took the bait easily, covering every inch of Bucky’s chest and shoulders with slow, easy strokes. He didn’t seem in much of a hurry to do more, but every so often he’d lean in and lick at Bucky’s neck, or suck on Bucky’s collarbone, or flick his tongue across Bucky’s nipple. His fingers toyed with the button of Bucky’s jeans, tugging at it lightly, dipping below the waistband, just teasing. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

It was on the tip of Bucky’s tongue to protest, to deflect. He wasn’t sure why -- what harm did it do if Tony thought he was attractive? He wanted that, wanted Tony to look at him the way that he often did, intent and just a little dazed, like Tony’d been staring into the sun. Bucky _lived_ for that look. He reached out one hand, hovering it in the air a moment while he tried to judge where Tony’s face was and not wanting to poke him in the eye or something. “Glad you think so,” he said, which was true. He found Tony’s cheek and thumbed over the line of his jaw. He could feel the rough snag of Tony’s stubble, like a cat’s tongue.

“I do,” Tony said. “And I’ll still think so when we’re ninety-five,” he promised. He turned his head into Bucky’s hand, kissing the palm, catching Bucky’s wrist in his own and holding it before sucking Bucky’s finger into his mouth, clever tongue dancing across the pad of Bucky’s fingertip, sliding down over the knuckles.

At first there was something lacking -- Bucky wasn’t ever adverse to pretty much any part of him in Tony’s mouth -- in that he couldn’t watch. Tony had one of the prettiest blowjob faces, all wide, dewey eyes and pursed, sinful lips. And then it was somehow more _intense_ , like not being able to see was leading his fingertips to being more sensitive. He curled his finger, pushing lightly at the curve of Tony’s tongue, enjoying the play of muscle in there as it twisted. There was a wet, slick sound as he let Tony suck his finger. “Tease,” he accused his husband, knowing Tony would want to protest, and at the same time, want to keep doing what he was doing.

Tony let Bucky’s finger slip from his mouth, teeth dragging lightly across the skin as it did. “You like it.” He leaned down to flick his tongue over Bucky’s nipple again, hand sliding down over the front of Bucky’s jeans. “You like it a _lot_.”

Bucky’s hips moved involuntarily, rocking up against Tony’s hand. “Well, duh,” he said amiably. “Ain’t much about you I don’t like a lot.” He pushed against that pressure, sweet and sensual and not _nearly_ enough. That was good, so nice, an ease against the ache. He’d kinda missed this, he thought suddenly, the way Tony had ground down on him, back when they were just trying out their relationship, the delicious friction and frustration, wanting it _so damn bad_ , and not getting it.

Tony cupped Bucky’s dick through the thick material, tracing along the ridge of the head, down one side and back up the other, bumping across the zipper. “Glad to hear it,” Tony said lightly, as if he wasn’t setting Bucky on fire. “Lay back for me, baby, let me take these things off you.” He pulled the button open, and then there was a bloom of heat across Bucky’s stomach as Tony leaned down to kiss the spot just under his belly button.

Bucky shivered, collapsing back onto the bed and lifting his hips obediently. “Yeah, why don’t you do-- oh, _christ_ , Tony,” Bucky gasped.

Tony chuckled, low and wicked. He unzipped Bucky’s jeans and started to peel them off, occasionally dropping soft, wet kisses on newly-revealed skin. The contrast of Tony’s hot breath and the cool air over the damp skin was enough to make Bucky dizzy with desire.

Tony got his jeans tugged down to Bucky’s thighs and then fucking stopped, the little shit, rubbing at Bucky’s sensitive inner thigh with his thumbs, running his nails up and down, lightly scraping at the skin, raising goose bumps until Bucky was trembling uncontrollably. The sensation was just on the squirmy side of good; he couldn’t keep still, hands clenching in the blanket, hips rocking back and forth as if he could direct those teasing touches and whisper light caresses.

“Something you wanted, hm?” Tony said, sweetly solicitous tone utterly at odds with the way Tony’s fingernails were dragging against Bucky’s thigh, sliding up to drag back down the vee of his hips. “Feeling good?”

Bucky sucked his lower lip in to bite at the tender spot there, straining with the urge to kick his jeans off, to roll Tony over and freakin’ rub one out against Tony’s leg. Everything was so _sensitive_ , each touch was burning him up. “Yeah, baby,” Bucky managed to gasp. “Feels great. Want that mouth on me, hmmm?” He tried to open his legs wider, got tangled up in his jeans and moaned, a little desperately.

“Yeah? That’s what I like to hear,” Tony said, and he sounded happy about it. For an instant, that warm breath skated over Bucky’s dick, but then it shifted, and Tony’s mouth came down on Bucky’s hip, instead. He kissed and licked and nibbled his way along the crease, but veered downward along Bucky’s thigh instead of closing the distance to his cock.

Bucky gasped and twisted, writhing under Tony’s ministrations, both utterly enjoyable and completely frustrating at the same time. He arched up, then let himself fall back onto the bed. Somewhere in there, he’d lost all track of time; he had no idea how long Tony was teasing. “Come on,” he pleaded, “Tony… oh _come on_!” He huffed out an exasperated sigh when Tony barely ghosted over his cock on the way to the other hip.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Tony crooned, the bastard. “Doesn’t it feel nice?” He kissed his way down the inside of Bucky’s thigh, finally working the jeans a little further down, and then _stopped again_ to suck on the inside of Bucky’s knee.

Okay, that was a damn erogenous zone that Bucky hadn’t even known existed. He went up in flames as Tony tongued at the tender skin at the crease of his knee and Bucky moaned, utterly wanton. “ _Oh, my god_.” Bucky kicked at his jeans until one leg, at least, was free. He had to fight to keep his leg still as Tony licked and nuzzled at him. All the muscles in his thighs clenched and his toes curled tight. “What are you doing?”

Rhetorical question, but he couldn’t help it.

“Spoiling you,” Tony said, laughter in his voice. “Making you feel good. Hopefully a little something above and beyond the usual. Why, what’s it feel like I’m doing?”

“Drivin’ me loopy,” Bucky complained, not meaning it at all. “Oh, oh, Jesus, that’s--” He panted for breath, flapped around with one hand until he found a pillow and pulled it to his chest, crushing it over his face to stifle the sounds he was making. It didn’t tickle, not really, but it was the same sort of helpless, squirmy mess, making him writhe shamelessly. When Tony started stroking lightly around his other knee, Bucky screamed into the pillow.

“Oh, I think he likes it,” Tony said smugly. He pulled Bucky’s pants the rest of the way off, and then leaned on Bucky’s leg so he couldn’t move it much and went back to tormenting him, licking and sucking and blowing cool air over it, drawing aimless little spirals and tracing lines across sensitive spots.

Pushing the pillow away, Bucky took a few gulps of air. Conversationally, as if he wasn’t shaking like a reed, he informed Tony, “you know, if you kill me, they really won’t pay out life insurance.”

***

Tony laughed. He loved making Bucky crazy, loved the way Bucky gasped and squirmed and complained and cursed and whined. Bucky didn’t often let Tony take charge like this; it was something of a special treat to be able to do this. There was a heady sort of power in watching Bucky’s hands clench in the sheets, head tossing on the pillow, lip caught between Bucky’s teeth.

It was even better with the blindfold, in some ways. Tony missed seeing Bucky’s gorgeous eyes all pupil-blown and desperate, but covering them seemed to have unlocked Bucky’s facial expressions, every little jolt and quiver visible in the movement of Bucky’s mouth and jaw and tongue, like he’d forgotten to be at all self-conscious or reserved.

Watching Bucky’s face, Tony leaned forward and licked a stripe up Bucky’s cock, taking his time about it, enjoying that heated texture. Bucky’s hips lifted to meet him, mouth falling open in with a moan, and Tony smiled. When he reached the tip, he pulled back and blew gentle air over the damp skin, cooling it.

“ _Christ_ ,” Bucky swore, his head tossing from side to side restlessly. His hand wandered down, patting lightly at the blanket, then across until he found Tony’s arm, fingers tracing up and down Tony’s shoulder. Despite the noises he was making and the way his body moved under Tony, his hand was gentle, almost hesitant, like he wasn’t sure what he was touching, or where. “Oh, Tony, sweetheart, please, I want… want that. Hmmm?” Bucky chewed his bottom lip, teeth denting the skin there.

Tony flicked his tongue out against Bucky’s cock. “Yeah?” Flick. “Is that what you want, baby?” Flick. “You want me to suck you off?” He backed off, nipping at Bucky’s inner thigh, dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin there. “You sure?”

The sound he made was soft, like a sigh with ambition, and he shifted his leg, spreading his thighs open. “Such a tease,” he said, and then his wandering hand found the back of Tony’s neck, pulled lightly. “C’mon, c’mon, baby, baby, _please_ …”

Tony leaned up over Bucky, darting in for a quick kiss, once, twice, three times, lingering on the third to explore Bucky’s mouth. “I’m going to take care of you,” he promised. He kissed Bucky again, sweet and hot, and god, but he could kiss Bucky for _hours_. Had, in fact, a few times, on those rare occasions that they had both time and energy for dragging things out.

He slid back down Bucky’s body, licking and kissing as he went, indulging in the freedom to just _look_ at his husband. “God, you’re pretty like this.”

Bucky licked his lips. “Like what? Crazy-desperate for ya? ‘Cause I’m like that all th’ time, baby,” he said. His hand threaded through Tony’s hair, petting him like he was a cat. He shifted under Tony again, unable, apparently, to keep still, body rolling up to meet each of Tony’s wet kisses, twisting to nudge him in one direction or another.

“Only fair,” Tony said reasonably, “since I’m pretty much always dying for it whenever you’re around, too.” He let Bucky nudge him back down toward that gorgeous cock, licked the drop of precome off the tip and then sucked in the head, tracing the ridge of it with his tongue.

“Yeah, that’s, oh, baby, that’s good,” Bucky murmured. He wriggled and moved again, hooking one leg over Tony’s back and pushing at him with his heel. “On fire for you, Tony. God, I love that mouth on you, so hot. Th’ way you look at me, sometimes, c’n only imagine right now. Bet you’re smirkin’ at me right now, you smug basta--” That dissolved into a wild moan as Tony took him entirely down, cutting off Bucky’s words and thoughts with a single swallow.

Tony chuckled wickedly and pressed his tongue up against Bucky’s cock even as he took as much of it as he could get into his mouth, pressing hard against the back of his throat for a long moment. He pulled out a little and wrapped his hand around the base, stroking and twisting. He hummed happily, letting every little sound vibrate along his tongue and lips.

Both of Bucky’s hands ended up in Tony’s hair, tugging lightly at the strands, scratching at Tony’s scalp, thumbs pushing just behind Tony’s ears. Bucky didn’t quite shove, but it was obvious he wanted to, the way the motions were stuttering and stilted. His hips jerked upward, cock thrusting at the heat of Tony’s mouth, and they got a wicked rhythm going. A series of shallow, sharp strokes, the head of Bucky’s cock rubbing against the roof of Tony’s mouth, and on each, Bucky would gasp or moan or swear until he was practically incoherent. Those powerful thighs came up and practically clamped on the sides of Tony’s head, pinning him in place, before Bucky relaxed again, letting his legs splay open.

Tony swallowed Bucky deep again, hollowing his cheeks, before going back to the shorter, faster strokes. He glanced up toward Bucky’s face, at the expression of utter bliss, and let his free hand stroke up and down Bucky’s thigh, soothing even as his mouth wound Bucky tighter. He sighed with contentment, rocking his own somewhat neglected cock against the bed, chasing the friction and letting Bucky feel the pleasure shudder through his body.

“Tony?” Bucky’s voice spiraled up, hitching in the middle on a breath. “Tony, babe, I--” He groaned again, soft, throaty. “--d’, do you want, I… oh, God, baby, I’m gonna, if you--” Bucky whimpered, then, “please, can… will you fuck me, honey, I want, I want that, Tony, baby, wanna feel you in me, please…”

Tony pulled off with a gasp as need slammed into him like a physical blow. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned. “Yeah, yes, let me just...” He scrabbled for the lube on the bedside table. “Christ, what you do to me, baby.” He fumbled the cap open and squirted a dollop onto his fingers. “Put your leg up for me, honey, just-- yeah, like that.” He rubbed at Bucky’s hole, teasing the rim, pushing gently. “God, I love you.”

Bucky practically exploded on contact, twisting and wriggling. A bundle of tight-wound nerves, muscles clenching, hands squeezing. He moaned, wanton and slutty and eager, begging Tony for _more, now, please_ in between frantic heaving breaths. Every micro-expression on his face was open, honest, raw, and he couldn’t seem to hold himself still. “Love you, Tony, so much, please, please, I neeeeeeeed--” That trailed off into a reedy cry as Tony breached him.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Tony panted. “I’ve got you.” He pushed deeper, reveling in the slick heat, in Bucky’s desperate begging. He pumped his finger in and out carefully, twisting and pulling at Bucky’s rim, stretching. “Fuck, you feel good. You like this, baby? Want more?”

“God, _yes_ ,” Bucky said, voice thick and slurred with lust. “Could come on your fingers, ‘f you keep talkin’ at me like that.” That drawl of his got richer when he was on the edge, some Southern fantasy gentleman caller, and it was sexy as hell. Bucky arched back, tipping his head and showing off his throat, swallowing hard. His adam’s apple bobbed with each gasp of air and his spine was a delicious, perfect curve as it pulled away from the mattress.

Tony started working in a second finger. “Yeah? God, I’d love to see that sometime.” He twisted his wrist slowly, crooking his fingers until he found Bucky’s prostate. “But hold off for me, just a little longer, okay, baby? I want to be in you, I want to fuck you until you’re screaming for me.”

“Yeah, I-- I got this, baby, I--,” he tugged and cajoled until Tony couldn’t resist, kissing him frantically, open mouthed and wet, more licking into Tony’s mouth than anything else, breath puffing against Tony’s cheek in short, hot pants. “That’s it--” His hips moved with Tony’s fingers, directing him, fucking himself on Tony’s fingers, then, “now, baby, please, I need you, want t’ feel you in me.”

“Okay,” Tony agreed. “Okay, just give me one...” He pulled his fingers free and squirted more lube onto his hand, slicking up his dick. Even that much friction felt like almost too much, and Christ, he was never going to last. He pushed Bucky’s leg up and out and slid in, groaning at the feel of Bucky squeezing around him, the heat and the slick slide. “There we go,” he sighed. “That’s it, that’s perfect, oh God, you feel so damn good.”

Bucky, having been frantic until then, suddenly seemed to let go, relaxing into Tony’s push and slide, his hips slow and directing the pace, encouraging a sweet, deep thrust that let Tony feel every inch of it. A dozen or more, and then Bucky snapped his pelvis up twice, hard and sharp, before going back to that easy loving motion. “Yeah, yeah, you feel good, baby, so hard, hmmmmmmm, like that, do you?” Bucky twisted, clenched, and continued that slow, steady rhythm.

“You know I do,” Tony said. He rocked into it, feeling his own breath come hard and sharp in his chest, the electric crackle of arousal along every nerve. “Got me right where you want me now, don’t you?” He bit his lip, trying to hold back a little, to stretch it out.

“Always do,” Bucky said. “Right here, in m’arms, where you’re s’posed t’ be.” He ran a hand down his own body, took himself in hand and started to stroke, almost gentle, belying any previous urgency. Lazily, he ran his palm down his dick, biting his lip as he moved. His hand went even lower and he half-sat, reaching to the place where they were joined together to tease at the base of Tony’s cock.

It made Tony’s breath stutter in his throat, and Bucky’s lips curved in a pleased, smug smile. Tony leaned in to kiss that smile, to swallow it down. “Menace,” he accused, peppering Bucky’s face with kisses that were steadily growing more sloppy as Tony approached the brink. “Oh, fuck, come on, honey, I’m getting close...”

“Yeah?” Bucky’s self-satisfied smirk grew even wider, his whole face practically shining with glee. His hand moved faster on his own dick, adding a squeeze and a wrist-twist that drew a strangled gasp from his throat. “Come on, then, Tony, you nail me right through this damn bed.”

Good _Christ_ , but Tony loved it when Bucky talked dirty. He adjusted his position and thrust harder, slamming home, trying to get deeper with each push. The heat crawled down his spine like liquid sunshine, radiated out from there into his fingertips and his toes and his balls. He gasped, breath hitching, and threw his head back as his climax washed over him.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ ,” Bucky moaned, and then he went off like a bottle rocket, the force of his orgasm actually getting some distance, splattering Tony’s chest, and a little on the underside of his chin. He squeezed down on Tony’s dick, a series of sensual clenches that seemed to drag out Tony’s pleasure in jolts, until he was almost sobbing from it, panting against Bucky’s neck. “I gotcha, baby.”

“Got you first,” Tony returned, tucking his head down and kissing Bucky’s neck and shoulder.

With a grunt, Bucky moved his arm, shoved the blindfold off his face and into his hair. “You look wrecked, baby,” he said, blinking a few times rapidly as his eyes focused on Tony’s face.

Tony huffed and kissed him. “You like me like that. Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

“Hmmm, yeah,” Bucky said. “Liked m’ present. Good thing, too, since I don’t reckon I can return it now.” He laughed, the motion doing interesting things to where they were still joined, until Tony slipped out. Bucky made a face, then kissed Tony’s nose. “You’re the best.”

“So are you,” Tony said. He rolled off and then immediately snuggled up against Bucky’s side, throwing an arm over Bucky’s waist and trapping Bucky’s leg under his own. “Nap now?”

“Sure thing,” Bucky agreed. “After you worked so hard.” He kissed Tony’s hair and snuggled into the blanket contentedly. “Guess birthdays ain’t _so_ bad.”


End file.
